Operation Sleepover!
by phoenix feather12
Summary: The girls are planning something fun...But the boys have other ideas!
1. Ignorance

Chapter 1  
  
It was almost midday in the Gryffindor Common Room. Leah Davis, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were all sitting around a table muttering, giggling and whispering. A few tables along, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Matthew Rice were staring at the girls.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" said Matthew, looking curiously at the back of Hermione's head. Matthew went out with Hermione, Ron with Leah and Harry with Ginny. All three boys were curious and a little worried to say the least, about whom, or what their girlfriends were talking about.  
  
"I'm going to find out!" Ron muttered, but before he could get up, the girls had grabbed their bags and stood up. Hermione and Ginny left without a word, but Leah turned her head, winked at Ron and said 'bye' before exiting. Harry looked stunned, Matthew a little disappointed and Ron, with a cheeky grin on his face as he said, "She loves me!" in a dreamful way.  
  
"Yeah, but what's up with Hermione and Ginny?" Matthew replied.  
  
"I don't know, but it's unusual for Ginny to be quiet!" 


	2. Excitement

Chapter 2  
  
While the boys were still discussing the girls, the girls in question were now outside in the grounds. As they sat down by the lake, a blonde girl came running towards them and stopped, breathing heavily.  
  
"Rhi, are you OK?" Leah asked, looking at her best friend.  
  
Rhian Daniels was 17, like the other girls, except Ginny, who was only 16. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a button nose. She was Leah's best friend, but she was a Slytherin. Not only that, she went out with Draco Malfoy, dubbed 'the Slytherin sex-god' by most girls in the school.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to make a run from Draco to be here!" was her reply.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to tell you, it's tomorrow night." Hermione said.  
  
"Great! I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor Common Room at 7 o'clock tomorrow night!" With that, Rhian walked towards the entrance.  
  
"It's all set!" Ginny said excitedly. "We have all the stuff, it's all planned...and the boys don't suspect a thing!" 


	3. Suspicion

Chapter 3  
  
At 6.45pm the next evening, Ginny stood up, tapped Hermione on the shoulder, muttered something in her ear, then walked off up the stairs. Hermione, as if Ginny's tap was a signal, stood up and walked over to the table in the corner of the room, where Leah, Ron and Harry sat. Harry was sitting silently, as Leah and Ron played a game of wizard chess.  
  
"Queen to D5" Ron uttered, as if Leah was no match for him.  
  
Hermione watched as Ron's queen knocked Leah's king right off the board and on to the floor.  
  
"Well...it looks like you win again Ron!" Leah suddenly snapped, finally noticing Hermione. "Phew! I'm tired after all those games...I think I should go outside the Common room for a minute!" she said, looking at Hermione with silent pleas of help with her eyes.  
  
"Yeah...and I think I'll go wait in that corner!" Hermione replied, pointing, then standing up and walking over to the far corner of the room.  
  
As Leah stood up, Ron grabbed her wrist. "We only played 3 games, and what's with Ginny's sudden disappearance and Hermione's weirdness?"  
  
"Nothing at all...we're not doing anything...just had a tired day!" Leah said as she shook Ron off, walked to the portrait, opened it and clambered out. 


	4. Worry

Chapter 4  
  
As Leah exited the Common room, she wiped her forehead with her hand. That had been close, she told herself, very close. She moved her back to the wall and slid down it, eventually sitting on the floor. As she moved her head back to rest on the wall, Matthew appeared at the end of the corridor.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked, looking at Leah like she was mad.  
  
"Ummm...don't really know, just had to get out of there...you know, everyone is always so bloody busy and stuff!" was the reply.  
  
"Oh...ok then..." Matthew said, as he turned to the Fat Lady. "Manticore". He walked in without another word.  
  
"Why can't she ever be here on time?" Leah muttered to herself, looking at her watch. It read 7.05pm. Just as she was about to nod off, she heard hurried footsteps down the corridor. Rhian slid into view, bag swinging on her shoulder, breathing as if she had just run a mile.  
  
"Ran from Filch...stupid git!" she said in huffs. "I dodged the cat too!"  
  
"OK...tell me when I smuggle you in here!"  
  
"Do the boys still not know?"  
  
"No...and hopefully they never will..." Leah chanted as she pulled a Gryffindor tie from her bag.  
  
"I am not wearing that!" Rhian replied disgusted.  
  
"Yes you are...just take your black robe off, hide it in your bag, put the tie on, and they'll all think you belong here!" 


	5. Insults

Chapter 5  
  
"Manticore"  
  
The portrait opened and Leah, along with the Gryffindor clad Rhian, entered the Common room. It was deserted.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, and oh, guess what? I hate you!" Rhian kept repeating to Leah as they walked to the stairs. As they walked up them, Hermione was waiting outside the girls' dorm.  
  
"Thank God! Me and Gin thought the boys had abducted you two or something!"  
  
"No, we're here...speaking of boys, where are they?" Leah asked.  
  
"Gin is distracting them"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You don't wanna know...trust on Rhi!"  
  
It took Hermione two looks at Rhian to realize who she was. "Oh my God! I thought you were Lavender then!"  
  
"Don't insult me anymore!" Rhian said bitterly. "Hurry up, I wanna take this stupid tie off!" 


	6. Anger

Chapter 6  
  
Once in the dorm, Rhian pulled at her neck and threw the tie on Leah's bed.  
  
"Thank God! No more filthy, ugly, stupid..."  
  
"Ok, I think that's enough!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Agreed...!" Leah smirked, knowing how much Rhian hated being told what to do...She could feel the negative vibes throbbing, the feeling of blood boiling. She knew what would come next, and she braced herself.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Rhian yelled two seconds later.  
  
"I wasn't...Leah, I think you should go and find Ginny!" Hermione replied calmly.  
  
Leah, sensing Rhian was going to blow like a volcano and erupt any second, walked quietly out of the room and into the corridor. No sooner had she closed the door, yells and cursing came from the dorm.  
  
"Typical...!" Leah said with a sigh.  
  
Leah wondered why Hermione and Rhian never did get along. Maybe it was the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry, but that hadn't stopped her. Or possibly it was because they were jealous of each other, as Hermione was good at everything except Quidditch, and Rhian, Quidditch and nothing else... 


	7. Relief

Chapter 7  
  
Leah pondered a second, but then continued with her quest to find Ginny. Her plan was to look everywhere, and then finally the boys' dorm. She thought it smelt of a combination including unwashed socks and sour milk. Plus, the boys were already suspicious, so she didn't want to let slip now...  
  
As she walked down the stairs into the Common Room, she heard laughter coming from the boys' dorm. Considering in her opinion, that the boys had no sense of humour, she decided to check it out. She turned and walked back up a few stairs, wondering why the boys were sniggering.  
  
When she got to the top, she turned left and came face to face with Ron.  
  
"Uhhh...Why are you out here?" He asked inquisitively.  
  
"Looking for Ginny..." was the reply. "You?"  
  
"I heard something...I guess it was you"  
  
"Oh," Leah said, looking disappointed. "Sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"No, you didn't...Ginny's in here by the way." Ron smiled, blushing a light shade of maroon.  
  
"Oh," Leah said for a second time. "Can I come and see her?"  
  
"Yeah, follow me..."  
  
Leah followed Ron into the dorm and was met by the familiar smell she detested so much. All the boys were snorting or sniggering, even Matthew, who very rarely smiled at all. Matthew in hand, was laying on his front, reading a rather thick book without much interest in what was going on around him, but pausing at random moments to laugh with the rest. Neville and Seamus had both joined Dean and were all eating sweets on his bed, laughing like a pack of hyenas. Harry, on the other hand, was sprawled spread eagle on the floor, staring up at a familiar redheaded girl, who was perched on Ron's bed. This was the person Leah was looking for.  
  
"Gin...I've been looking for you!" Leah huffed.  
  
Ginny giggled back, "I've been here the whole time."  
  
Leah walked over to her and grabbed her upper arm lightly. She tugged and Ginny got up. As they started to walk to the door, there were numerous shouts of 'Awwwwwww' and 'Don't take Ginny!' from the boys.  
  
"Why not?" Leah asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because she's fun..." Neville piped up.  
  
"And she's got a sense of humour!" Seamus added.  
  
"Plus being sexy is also an added bonus!" Harry smirked, earning a kick in the side by Ron, who had taken up Ginny's seat on his bed.  
  
"Well, if you all miss Ginny this much," Leah started, "Then you're welcome to come over later if you don't mind prising Hermione out of Rhian's clutches..."  
  
All the boys, including Matthew, who had closed his book and sat up, shouted "BITCH FIGHT!" and scrambled towards the door.  
  
"I was joking...you guys are way too easy to fool!"  
  
With that, all the boys sat back down and Leah and Ginny exited the room.  
  
"Great...now they're gone, let's put 'Operation Sleepover' into action!" Harry said slyly, as all the boys gathered around his bed. 


End file.
